


Zak Bagans has nothing on you

by Bynbyn101



Series: You're my future [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Paranormal, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen returns home to find Duncan and Jared watching TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zak Bagans has nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happen when I watch Ghost Adventures and think about this fic.

Jensen came home to the house completely dark except for the glow of the TV. He entered the living room to find Jared curled up with Duncan on the couch. The show is dark with three men wandering around in the dark. Thinking Jared heard him come into the house he walked into the room only to be greeted by shrieks from both Duncan and Jared.

"Jesus, Jensen, when did you get so quiet?" Jared asked sitting up.

"Look daddy ghosts," Duncan said pointing at the screen.

Jensen walked further into the room and sat down on the couch next to his son and husband. A man with spiking hair was complaining about being touched by something while another broader man was yelling about how they should leave the room. A third man was telling the other two to calm down as he filmed them both.

"What are you watching?" Jensen asked turning to look at his husband.

"Zak Bagans daddy," Duncan informed him turning back to the TV.

"Zak Bagans?"

Jared shrugged. "Duncan likes it so on nights where he can't fall asleep I watch this with him."

"You watch a ghost hunting show with our three year old?"

"He likes it."

Duncan looked up at Jensen. "Sh daddy," he said hitting his face lightly. "I'm watching this."

"I'm sorry buddy," Jensen whispered pulling Duncan into his lap. The little boy curled closer to Jensen and sighed. "Where's Kendra?"

"Sleeping. She doesn't like this show."

"Start little girl," Jensen mumbled.

"Daddy," Duncan whined.

"Sorry, sorry."

Jensen settled down into the couch and watched the show. By the time it was over Jensen came to the conclusion that he hated it and would never watch it again.

"Is he asleep?" Jared asked.

"Has been for about ten minutes."

"Good." Jared reached for Duncan and pulled him into his arms. "Let's get him to bed."

Jensen pushed up from the couch and followed Jared into their sons room. Jared placed Duncan onto the bed then pulled the covers over the little boy. Before exiting the room he gave him his teddy bear and a kiss on the head.

"That show really puts him out?" Jensen asked once Jared was out of the room.

Jared shrugged. "I guess. He really likes the Zak guy."

"Should we be letting him watch it? I mean he's only three."

"If it doesn't scare him I don't see the harm."

"But what if he starts believing in ghosts?"

"You don't want him to believe in ghosts?"

Jensen shrugged.

"I believe in them," Jared told him pushing past Jensen.

"You believe in ghosts?"

"Yes."

Jensen followed Jared into their bedroom and watched as he got ready for bed. Once Jared was in bed Jensen moved to sit on the side of the bed.

"Why do you believe in ghosts?"

"I just want to believe in something, you know?"

"You ever have an experience?"

Jared nodded.

"Tell me about it?"

Jared shook his head.

"Come on Jay, tell me."

"When I was younger I traveled to Philly with my family and we stayed at this place called the Morris House Hotel. Jeff and I were sharing a room across the hall from my parents and at three o'clock in the morning I heard people, children, playing in the room above us. When I mentioned it the next morning my parents complained to the front desk and we were told that Jeff and I were the only two children staying at the hotel and that the room above us was actually under construction."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me. No one ever does."

Jensen moved closer to Jared and pulled him against his chest. "I believe you," he whispered into his hair. "Were you scared?"

"No," Jared mumbled. "I liked it. I like to think that my loved ones are always around me even after they died."

"I like that thought."

"After I miscarried I thought I could hear the sound of a baby crying sometimes at night."

"Really?"

Jared laughed, wiping away the tears that always fell when thinking about his miscarriage. "It was just my imagination though. Wishful thinking."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?" Jared asked looked up at Jensen.

"If you're going to have our children watch a ghost hunting show can it please be Ghost Hunters?"

Jared laughed. "No guarantees. I have a crush on that Zak Bagans guy."

Jensen groaned and cuddled closer to Jared. "Really?"

"Yup. He's just so muscular and delicious in his tight black tees."

"Whatever," Jensen mumbled.

"But guess what?"

"What?"

"If I had a choice between him and you, I'd pick you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Jared laughed softly then pushed on Jensen's chest. "Go change. I hate when you sleep in your jeans."

Jensen hauled himself out of bed and pulled off his pants and shirt. When he crawled back in Jared cuddled up into his side.

"You believe?"

"If that show was the only proof of the paranormal I'd say no."

"But?"

"But I have seen other things that make me want to think otherwise."

"What have you seen?"

"Let's just say cemetery late at night."

Jared pulled back to look at him. "You saw something at a cemetery?"

Jensen shrugged. "Thought I did at least."

Jared snuggled close to Jensen again. "We should start a paranormal team. You, me, and Duncan."

"What about Kendra?"

"She can join too when she older."

Jensen kissed the top of Jared's head. "No," he whispered against his lips.

"Fine," Jared huffed with a laugh.

"Good night," Jensen whispered.

"Jensen?" Jared whispered a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Zak Bagans has nothing on you."

**Author's Note:**

> The story about the ghost experience is a true story. Happened to my dad when we were staying at the Morris House Hotel. I personally prefer Ghost Hunters over Ghost Adventures. I've met and went on a ghost hunt with Dustin Pari who used to work for TAPS. But that's a story for a different time. Also do you guys want another multi-chapter fic with these characters?


End file.
